Torchic Doll
by Weird Bunny
Summary: This is my shot at an Original Trainer Poke'mon fanfiction. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon. If you sued me, the only Poke'mon things you   
  
would get are my various comics by Toshihiro Ono, my Pikachu pillow, my Snubbull  
  
pillow, all of the Poke'mon gameboy games available, and my one Magical Poke'mon   
  
Journey comic by Yumi Tsukirino. That is all.  
  
Warning: The format is a liitle freaky. This is FanFic.net's doing, not my own.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Torchic Doll  
  
Chapter One "Kung Fu Chicken"  
  
I sat at the Poke'mon Center in my town--er…city—of Mauville. My mother had given   
  
me one thousand Poke'yen while she was away for the morning. I just didn't know   
  
what to do. There was always the Poke'mart to go to, but I didn't have any Poke'mon   
  
to use the items for. Then I could trade my Acro Bike for the Mach Bike in Rydel's   
  
Cycles, but the only place I could zip around was the streets of Mauville, because   
  
I'm restricted to leave town. There was only other place to blow my money while   
  
wasting time, and that was the Game Corner.  
  
I waved goodbye to the nurse, who waved back, and made my way past the road to   
  
Route 111, and entered the Game Corner. To the left of me were the pool tables,   
  
where the hairy old men were shooting for lots of unneeded money. Exchanging my own   
  
money for fifty coins, I turned my attention to the slot machines. As I searched for   
  
an unoccupied seat, I spotted a familiar silver head.  
  
"Hey!" I called to him. "Kouji!"  
  
He turned his head, and greeted me with his stunning ruby eyes. He grinned. "Hi   
  
Kameko! Here, sit here!"  
  
He patted the seat next to him that just happened to be free. I sat down next to   
  
him and inserted three of my fifty coins into the slot. Concentrating on getting all   
  
sevens, but ending up with some Azurills instead, I spoke to Kouji.  
  
"You have any other missions from Wattson anytime soon? It's very dull here. And I   
  
mean missions that I can go on with you."  
  
Messing up terribly, he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "As a matter of   
  
fact, I do Tomorrow morning, I'm heading to the Weather Institute to see what's going   
  
on there. Team Magma's there, and they're blocking the bridge near it so people can't   
  
get through."  
  
Hitting my second seven, I stared at him. "If you minus the fact that a.) Team Magma   
  
is involved, b.) There's strong Poke'mon there, and c.) It's a couple days journey to   
  
get there and back, then, yeah, my mom will surely let me go."  
  
He shrugged. "We can lie."  
  
I pounded my hand on the third button of the slot machine, crying out, "Lie!? LIE!?   
  
My mom can sniff out a lie if it was all the way in Ever Grande City!!"  
  
I heard jolly music playing and turned to my slot machine. Lights were flashing, music  
  
was blasting, and seven hundred coins were shooting into my Coin Case. I gaped. Kouji   
  
laughed at me.  
  
"When you pay attention, you lose. When you yell and direct your attention to me, you   
  
win!" Kouji peered into my Coin Case. "Maybe I'm a lucky charm."  
  
I chuckled. "Hah! Yeah right."  
  
Taking three more coins of my eight hundred thirty-six, I popped them in, determined to   
  
get one thousand. People stared at me with envy—they had to earn their coins the harder   
  
way.  
  
"I'm not lying to my mother," I said to Kouji calmly, not taking my eyes off the slot   
  
machine.  
  
"Okay, then I guess you'll spend another week or so wasting money on slot machines until   
  
I come back."  
  
"Then I guess that's what will happen."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hitting one thousand coins, I carried my Coin Case to Yuki, the "coin-trader-inner", as   
  
she called herself. She set out three dolls: Mudkip, Torchic, and Treecko.  
  
"Let's see, do I want the two-tailed lizard, the mud fish, or the Kung Fu chicken?"  
  
I grabbed the Torchic. "I'll take the Kung Fu chicken."  
  
"Good choice," Kouji said, buying himself a TM.  
  
I stared at the TM in his hand. "You're lucky Kouji."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes. You can leave this boring place. Because you have a Poke'mon."  
  
"I've taken you out plenty of times."  
  
I stared down at the Torchic doll in my arms. "When you take me away from here, I think of   
  
it as an advantage to stay away… but when we come back, I just want to leave more."  
  
"Then…" He clapped his hands. "I have an idea! Come with me."  
  
We left the Game Corner and walked into the Gym behind it. The Trainers looked at Kouji and   
  
waved.  
  
"Hey Kouji! Goin' on an adventure tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes I am! But right now I really need to see Grandpa."  
  
"Okay! Talk to you later."  
  
The Trainer nearest the back room shut off the electric power generators for us.  
  
"Thanks," Kouji said to the gentleman.  
  
"You are welcome, sir."  
  
"HEY KOUJI!!" Wattson greeted loudly and hugged the silver-haired boy, squeezing the life out   
  
of him.  
  
"Hi Grandpa…" Kouji managed to choke out.  
  
Wattson let go of his grandson and looked at the doll in my arms.  
  
"Ah! Kameko, your mom finally decided to let you get a Poke'mon!!"  
  
"It's a doll," I said sheepishly.  
  
The old man's face fell. "Oh…"  
  
"Actually, that's what we're here for, Grandpa. I want to know if Kameko can practice using one   
  
of your Poke'mon. I want her to get experience so her mom will let her travel with me."  
  
"Is that such a good idea?"  
  
"I think it is…"  
  
"Why doesn't she use yours?"  
  
"Because I thought she needed new and not yet tame, like that Pikachu you caught recently," Kouji   
  
twiddled his fingers.  
  
Wattson grinned widely and put his arm around my shoulders. "I LOVE the way that boy thinks!!"  
  
Kouji smiled at me. Wattson took me to his PC and handed me a Poke'ball.  
  
"Remember," he told me. "You're only borrowing him. You've got to give him back."  
  
I nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Kouji and I left the Gym. I looked at the Poke'ball in my hand. I rolled it around my palm and   
  
stared at it some more. "It's the first Poke'ball I've ever held…"  
  
Kouji smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fire Bunny: Um…hi. What'd you think? The end of the chapter was stupid. It'll get better. I promise.   
  
Er… I hope so. So, please just review it, since you already read it. 


End file.
